Infinite Loyalty
by PD Transformed
Summary: ON HIATUS; BEING REWRITTEN. A round of truth or dare ends rather abruptly after a dare form Nami. Her dare? For Zoro to be Chopper's lab rat for his newest experiment. SanZo
1. Truth or Dare

Boredom can drive people to the brink of insanity. Or at least, it drove SOME crewmembers into insanity. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were lying around the deck baking in the sun, and complaining about having nothing to do.

"I'm boooored." they all cried in unison for the umpteenth time that after noon. They had just gotten a fun new device at the last stop, and due to carelessness, it had fallen overboard.

"I'm Huuuungryyy! Sanji! Oyatsu!"

"You just ate lunch an hour ago Luffy so shut up!" Nami had put on her headphones and was listening to her mp3 player while she read on her lounge chair in the back of the ship. Robin was in the Galley making herself some iced tea to enjoy with a good book on this warm, summer day. Zoro kept her company while he scanned the wine rack in search of something good to drink as well. Zoro grabbed a bottle, popped it open and immediately began to drink. He walked out side and took up his post by the mast.

"Oi, Usopp." Luffy gurgled.

"...Nani?"

"I wanna play a game."

"Me too."

"Me three." Chopper agreed.

Zoro getting annoyed by their complaining quickly finished off his booze and tossed them the bottle. Relying on his reflexes, Luffy caught it mid-flight. "There, if you're so bored play with that. I'm gonna go take a nap..." He muttered that last sentence to himself under his breath.

Luffy pouted, "What are we supposed to do with a bottle?"

Usopp did his 'Captain Usopp Pose' and proclaimed: "WE SHALL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

Luffy and Chopper looked on in fascination and then burst out into excited cheers.

"NAMI!"

"SANJI!"

"ROBIN!" The three of them called. They all poked out a head to see what was going on.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" No one else looked excited about it, but Robin smiled politely. Luffy pouted again, "Captains orders."

They all side and grudgingly made their way down to the main deck and sat down in a big circle.

"Oi, Marimo, you're playing too."

"Mmmguh."

"Captains orders." Sanji reminded.

Zoro breathed heavily, "Mmmmpf. Fine."

"I get to go first cause it was my idea!" Usopp proclaimed. He spun and it and as it slowed it pointed towards Nami's chair, but not at Nami herself.

"Nami! Truth or Dare?"

"That's not fair! It landed on my chair not me!"

"But you get to give out the next truth/dare whatever.."

"Fine. Dare."

" I dare you to give away over 10000 yen to the person of your choice. AND they don't have to pay you back." Usopp was nervous about such a bold dare, but he wanted to go through with it. All eyes turned to Nami. Her face was stone cold.

"C—Can I spin the barrel?"

"Neh, Usopp...what's that mean?"

"It means that we have to chose another dare for her to do so she doesn't have to do the first one."

"BOO!" Luffy pouted, "No spin the barrel! That's no fuu-uuun..." He complained.

"Luffy!" Nami scolded. But Luffy looked at her indifferently.

"Captain's orders." He said with a HUGE grin. Nami slowly, agitatedly, got up and went into the confines of her room. She emerged slowly and cautiously with a stack of bills in hand. She handed the bills to the small doctor.

"Here.." She said shakily, "I think we'll all benefit the most if the doctor has the extra money for medical purchases." She said all this through a clenched jaw and a forced grin on her reddening face.

"T—Thank you Nami!" Chopper smiled and tucked them into his hat for later

Nami was like a zombie as she sulked back to her deck chair. She sat down and just stared off into space.

"Dude, Usopp, look what you did, maybe we shouldn't do that again..."

"No shit you dumbass! My lovely Nami-san had to go through such painful torture because of THIS." Sanji pointed an accusing finger at Usopp and Usopp wriggled away as Zoro held on with ease to the belt of Sanji's pants to prevent him from getting to Usopp.

"Neh, Nami, it's your turn now." She instantly snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes, yes I suppose it is..." She laughed wickedly and scanned the circle of helpless victims. 'This is gonna be good...'

Nami kept her composure calm as the 'inner her' so to speak, plotted maliciously. She spun the bottle and waited for it to slow. Her smile grew as it slowly rolled towards Zoro. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, but she knew which one exactly to dish out.

"Zoro." She called sweetly.

He cracked an eye to glare at her. He sat up and removed his hands from behind his head. "What."

"Truth? or Dare?" It was more than obvious which one she wanted him to pick.

"Truth." He said. Not wanting to get up and do anything he decided to just pick truth so he could answer a stupid question, and get on with his nap. But then SOMEONE had to ruin his plan.

"Pussy."

The simple comment from Sanji was all Zoro needed to get revved up.

"You wanna die cook?"

"Like you could kill me, you wuss. You can't even take a dare."

"Bastard! I could take a dare if I wanted to!"

"So then Zoro, would you like to switch your choice to dare?" Nami asked in her sickly sweet voice. Zoro cringed at her tone, but agreed to take the dare.

"Chopper," She called, "Remember those experiments we were running?"

"Hai, Nami. But...are you sure that we should use it? I mean it hasn't been tested and--"

"Chopper!" Nami's sweet voice faded, "Go. Get. The. Syringe."

"Hai..Nami."

"Syringe?" Zoro was getting nervous. He didn't want a shot! Well, he wasn't afraid of needles....really he wasn't!...ok, well....maybe a little bit, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Actually, he was more afraid of what was inside the syringe then the needle itself.

"Got it, Nami!"

"Ok, Zoro. You dare, is to be Chopper's lab rat for his new...experiment."

Zoro stared at the liquid inside the bottle. It looked like used bathwater. Since he had no choice after taking the dare, he willingly stuck out his arm and closed his eyes waiting for the needle.

"This'll only take a second Zoro." the reindeer said as a consolation. He figured the swordsman was scared, seeing as how his arm was shaking and sweat could barely be seen on his furrowed brow.

Once it was done, Copper stuck a cute polka-dotted bandage over the spot where he had pierced Zoro's arm.

"Well, that should do it." Chopper brushed his hooves together at his accomplishment.

The entire crew sat staring at Zoro, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Nyaaaaaaaaah, this is booo-riing I want something to happen!......Sanji! Oyatsu!"

Sanji looked at the sun to determine the time.

"Alright, its overdue anyway. Zoro, come."

"Uwah? Why?"

"Cause if anything funny happens to you I wanna see it, and I can't see it from the kitchen."

"Bastard."

"Come, or no food...for anyone." He glanced at Nami and Robin who seemed rather indifferent to his threat. "Except for my beautiful, fallen angels." He bowed as he backed into the kitchen with Zoro, who was getting pummeled into the kitchen by Luffy's fists after the threat of no midday snack.

"alright, alright, Jesus Christ Luffy, I'm going!" Zoro sulked after Sanji and slammed the door, declaring how upset he was with the whole ordeal.

"Well...this'll be interesting." Usopp commented.

"Just you wait till the serum kicks in."

"But...nothing happened."

"No, nothing happened...yet..."

-------

"Zoro, chop these up and put them in the pan. Don't let them sit or they'll burn."

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro started chopping at wicked speed, as fast as Sanji when he was in a hurry. Sanji had to admit that he was pretty impressed. And he thought it was kinda cute the way his butt shook a little every time he chopped. Or at least, that is what the author wished he was thinking, instead, he was planning desert for his women.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji tapped Zoro on the shoulder. Zoro jumped a little and accidentally burned himself on the stove.

Zoro dropped the pan and ran into a corner and cowered on all fours, growling in the stove's general direction. 'How dare that monster of pain attack me! I'll show him!...from WAY over here!' To say Sanji was surprised would be an understatement.

Zoro continued to growl until Sanji cam close. He then started to whimper. He crawled over to Sanji and nuzzled his hand with a surprisingly cold nose.


	2. The Transformation

"Zoro?" Sanji was about 5 feet away from a timid, submissive Zoro; which was scarier that a wild pissed Zoro quite frankly.

He whimpered.

"Baka, what's the matter with you."

"Nothing, why.....How did I end up over here?"

"Nani? Baka-Marimo, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't." Zoro stood up and brushed off his pants.

"I always knew you were stupid, but I never thought you were senile..."

"SHUT UP! Baka, ero-cook." Zoro stood up and walked back over to the counter. He saw the food on the floor and got on his hands and knees to pick everything up. Sanji stayed put and lit up a cigarette. He turned around and his eyes just happened to glance down at Zoro's ass, where his pants were starting to rip.

"Oi, Zoro..." Sanji decided it was better to not tell Zoro about the growing bulge in the back of his pants. Instead, he got closer. He stood a few feet away and watched the bulge grow even more. Zoro put his hand on the bulge and freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" And as if on queue, the pants ripped, and a green tail emerged.

"Wha—"

A loud scream was heard somewhere on the other side of the planet, millions of heads turned to locate the source, but nothing was found.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a fucking tail you dumb ass Marimo!"

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHY DO I HAVE A FUCKING TAIL!"

"It's most likely Chopper's serum Swordsman-san." Robin had come into the galley after the shout heard around the world.

Zoro continued to panic as Sanji puffed on his cigarette. In the midst of all his panic, Zoro failed to notice two more bumps on his head.

"Swordsman-san, your head." Zoro now had two pointy ears atop his head. Zoro fell to the floor. He was lying on his stomach with his legs curled to the side. He had his arms tucked under him with his chin on his hands. His ears fell and he started to whine.

Sanji and Robin exchanged looks before Robin bent down to comfort the poor guy. She was rubbing his head between his ears. Zoro lifted his head and licked Robin's hand with a very long tongue.

Nami's snickering could be heard from the doorway. "I think I like Zoro better as a dog." Zoro snapped his head around and started to growl at the witch woman. Zoro found her to be contemptible.

"Damn Marimo! Show some respect for a Lady!" Sanji instinctively swung out a foot, and being so used to Zoro blocking it, swung full force. But instead of blocking it, Zoro took the hit full on and was thrown several yards away, knocking over the table and some chairs.

"Uh..."

"Swordsman-san! Are you all right?"

"Zoro! SANJI! How could you! He has little recollection of being human right now! That's like attacking a defenseless animal!"

Sanji couldn't believe his ears, Nami...standing up for Zoro? That simply wasn't done!

Zoro wasn't moving. There was blood on some of the chairs where they had broken. Soft whimpers could be head from the wreckage.

Sanji walked slowly over to where Zoro lay. He was licking his arm, the only source of blood that Sanji could see, _'Oh good, nothing more than a scratch.'_

"Zoro?" Zoro stopped licking his arm and growled at Sanji. "Zoro..."

"Grrrrrr...."

"Zoro, I'm uhh...sorry, about kicking you." Sanji took a step forward and Zoro got up on all fours, but continued to glare and growl at his foe. Sanji stepped back, the face Zoro made was animalistic and fierce. He was gonna fight and he was gonna mean it. Sanji knew better than to tussle with Zoro when Zoro wasn't pulling his punches.

"Swordsman-san." Robin inched closer to the pissed half human half....well, the breed has yet to be determined. She placed a hand atop the green mop and stated to rub at it soothingly. Zoro sat, but continued to growl at Sanji. This man had attacked him, therefore, he was an enemy.

"He seems to like Robin." Nami commented as Robin continued to pet his head.

"Come here Cook-san." She held out a hand to Sanji. He was about to lunge at the opportunity to hold the delicate ivory hand, but stopped short as Zoro's growls increased in volume. Robin hushed Zoro as Sanji got closer so he could make amends. Once Sanji was about 2 feet away, Zoro stopped growling all together. Instead, he started whimpering. He flattened his ears and put his tail between his legs. He wasn't angry with Sanji, he was afraid.

"I'm not gonna hurt you baka." Zoro backed up into the wall and tried to flatten himself against it, distancing himself from the monster as much as he could, but Sanji still progressed. He got near Zoro and Zoro went down. He was on the floor, whimpering like mad. He had the face of a defeated mutt with nowhere to run.

Sanji placed his hand upon Zoro's head and started to stroke it, but Zoro was still a bit afraid. Chopper was called in for bandages and disinfectant.

------------

"My calculations were moderately incorrect." Chopper commented as he packed up his stuff

"What do you mean Doctor-san?"

"I mean that the transformation was supposed to be instantaneous, not gradual like it is now, although his mind has already ceased to be human.

"NANI!?" Luffy barged in, even though he had no clue as to what was going on. "Oyatsu! Where is it? I'm STARVING!"

"Oi, Luffy, chill will you, you'll scare Zoro." Usopp warned. He had woken up from his fainting spell and was trying to act completely nonchalant.

"Wha? What's the matter with Zoro?"

At Luffy's voice, Zoro stood up and crawled over to Luffy and rubbed up against his legs.

"Geh! Zoro? What's up with you?"

"He's got the mind of a dog, it's no wonder he ran to greet his master." Sanji commented, blowing the last puff of smoke out of his lungs into the air above him. He disposed of his cigarette and lit up another one.

Zoro was barking now, which got the whole crew to stare. It wasn't the sound of a man trying to bark, it was an actual dog's bark. Zoro was also sprouting massive amounts of green fur on his hands and arms. His tongue lolled as Luffy petted his head. Luffy liked the new Zoro, he was a lot more fun. Zoro smiled and started to thump his tail as Luffy started to scratch his chin.

"That's really weird." Sanji commented while starting over on the midday snack.

"Ah, you're just jealous." Usopp joked. But the strange thing was, Sanji was a little bit jealous. But the jealousy was put aside when Zoro started to chew on Luffy's arm.

"Looks like he thinks you're a chew toy, Luffy." Usopp and chopper chuckled to themselves, even though it wasn't that funny. Zoro's hands were beginning to mutate. The bones made a disgusting grinding noise as they rearranged. The crew cringed as his knees and elbows started to bend backwards. Now Zoro stood on four green legs. He wagged his tail and pricked up his ears when he smelled the delicious food Sanji was cooking. Zoro put his paws up on the counter to get a better view of the action, but looked up at Sanji and instantly backed away like a kicked pup.

"Why's Zoro afraid of Sanji." Luffy asked.

"Cause Sanji kicked him really hard." Usopp replied simply.

"Sanji!" Luffy punched Sanji in the side of the head, "Don't hurt your Nakama!" Zoro was crouched behind Luffy; when he saw that his foe had fallen, he started barking in triumph.

"Shut UP!" Sanji complained about the noisy green half human mutt while he got back to work. Eventually, the excitement ended and the crew, sans Zoro and Sanji, left the galley.


	3. What Just Happened?

Zoro was lying next to the warm oven while Sanji lit up another smoke. The rest of the crew had received their food, so Sanji sat and relaxed in the quiet of his sanctuary.

Zoro's mind was back to normal for the moment. Sanji had given him a bowl filled with booze as an apology and all had been forgiven. Zoro actually didn't mind the dog business so much. He found it a lot easier to get comfortable on the floor in his new form, plus he got the benefit of the warmest spots on the ship.

"So..." Sanji started, "How is it...being a dog."

Zoro yawned and stretched. His tongue lolled, signaling that Zoro's human mind had vacated the empty hollow he called a head. Or at least, that was how Sanji put it.

Sanji got down on the ground next to Zoro and started to pet him. It wasn't a surprise that Robin did it so much; his hair was silky soft and practically irresistible to any normal human being. Zoro jumped on Sanji, knocking him over. Zoro was now standing over Sanji, with his front paws on Sanji's chest. He licked all over Sanji's face, making Sanji blush.

"O-Oi, Zoro! Cut it out!" Sanji pushed Zoro off and stood up. Zoro's ears went back in a loving way. Sanji had evidently been forgiven for the whole incident, or it had been forgotten all together, which wouldn't have been surprising.

Then, Sanji heard Luffy call from the deck, ruining the moment, "SANJI! DINNER!"

----------------

After Dinner

----------------

"Thank you Sanji, it was delicious," The girls said in unison. The boys noisily vacated the kitchen to play with a now, fully transformed Zoro. He was a green Pit-bull with a very loving personality, which was a complete 180 from Zoro's usual nonchalant behavior. His clothes had been shed, and (Sanji blushed at the thought) was running around in the bare.

Chopper walked up beside him and commented more to himself than anything, "Well, it seems I need to make a few alterations to the serum. Sanji, will you be my next test subject?"

Sanji looked down at the tiny doctor and released the smoke form his lungs, "Fuck, no." And he inhaled another deadly waft of smoke.

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll change your mind." And with that Chopper trotted off to do research on his gene altering solution.

"Like hell I'll change my mind." It was then that the younger men, chased by Zoro, came barreling towards Sanji. Sanji was thrown into the fray and pounced by an excited Zoro. He was panting and jumping about and barking, trying to get Sanji to play with him.

Eventually, Sanji caved and started playing with the ship's new pet. It was better than being bored, and besides...he needed the exercise.

He ran and Zoro chased enthusiastically, and then the tables would turn and Sanji would chase after Zoro. They played a version of hide and seek where the goal of the game was to try to get Zoro as flustered as possible. Then, they'd all rush him and hug him and shower him with affection, even Sanji took part in the pitying part of the game. Zoro would return their love with slobbery licks and happy yips.

Sanji continued to play the game of chase even after the other men had gone off to bed. Eventually, Zoro got tired and wouldn't chase after Sanji anymore. Sanji had to admit, dog Zoro was a lot more fun. He sat down next to Zoro and leaned up against the mast. Zoro crawled closer and put his head on Sanji's legs. Sanji was surprised at the display of affection, but petted his head between the ears and rubbed his back. In no time, the pair had fallen into a light sleep, that is, until an unseen enemy drew near.

Zoro's ears perked and he lifted his head up. Sanji stirred at the loss of the warmth.

"Nnn...Zrro? Wha's wrong?" Sanji slurred. Zoro stood up and arched his back. His fir started to stand up and a low growl was emitting from his throat. He was facing what looked like nothing in particular, but Sanji knew this was not the case. Animals had a sixth sense of sorts, and Sanji was smarter than to ignore it.

"CHOPPER!" He bellowed. Chopper came scampering out of the men's quarters half asleep.

"Whas a matter Snji?"

"There's something up with Zoro." Zoro started to bark.

Chopper nodded at different intervals until he flipped out completely, "AN ENEMY SHIP IS GONNA TRY TO SINK US FROM UNDERNEATH!!! WHAAA!!!"

"What!?" Sanji ran down to the men's quarters. "OI! EVERYONE! WAKE-UP! ENEMY!"

"What!?" Luffy was the first one to wake up and clamor upstairs. The rest were quick to follow, but then Luffy ran back downstairs, "SANJI YOU LIAR! I don't see anything!"

"THEY'RE UNDERWATER YOU MORON!" Sanji was about to elaborate on the situation, but he could already hear wood snapping. "Hurry!"

Enemy pirates jumped out of the water and landed on the deck of the Merry. It wasn't until he heard barking that he remembered that Zoro was still on deck, alone and defenseless. Sanji ran upstairs to find Zoro cornered and looking scared for his life, but he was still trying to defend himself. One guy had severe bite marks on his left leg and another on his corresponding arm. The pirates all rushed him at once, but were deflected by a strange surge of power. A bright flash of light blinded Sanji so he didn't see the transformation, but Zoro had turned into a half man half beast thing. He had his inhuman muscles and big hand, but they had claws instead of nails. And his face was still that of a dog, as were his hind legs.

"Zoro!" Sanji called, but Zoro didn't hear him. Chopper's serum was having unexpected results. It appeared that when Zoro was feeling severely threatened, his body morphed into a form that was neither man nor beats, but a vicious fighting machine.

In the blink of an eye, Zoro defeated the 20 some pirates that were occupying the ship, and then dove into the sea. Within a minute, a tattered submarine went flying through the air. Zoro had just defeated an entire underwater vessel carrying approximately 400 men.

The rest of the crew had finally gotten ready for a fight, but found themselves just standing on the deck observing the miracle. Zoro broke the surface of the water and promptly passed out.

"ZORO!" Sanji dove in after the hero and brought him back to the surface. The two were pulled up on deck thanks to Robins many helping hands. Then Zoro started to shrink back to a normal size, but something was off. He was human again!

"Chopper, why has this happened?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's Zoro's consciousness that supports his transformation."

Sanji was still supporting Zoro by putting one of Zoro' arms around his own shoulder and a hand on Zoro's hip.

"Sanji, could you take Zoro downstairs, he needs to rest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea chopper, we still need to fix the downstairs before it bursts open and we sink." Usopp said with alarming calmness.

"AHHHH!!!!" The tiny doctor screamed and ran downstairs. Usopp, regaining his normal panicky attitude ran after the doctor with Luffy in tow. You could hear hammering and shouting over the crash of the waves. As the afternoon wore on, Sanji hadn't been allowed to leave Zoro's side. He was assigned to be the caretaker of the unconscious swordsman. From time to time, Sanji would check for a pulse and then go back to reading a book Robin had brought him.

Suddenly, Zoro sneezed. Scaring Sanji out of his calm state of mind.

"Oi, Zoro, don't scare me like that!" Then, soft snores started emitting from the swordsman. Sanji stared to relax, and reached to rub Zoro's head. He petted the swordsman until he heard sniggering behind him. It was only then that he realized what he had been doing and blushed profusely. He stammered, trying to think of en excuse, but Usopp wasn't being convinced.

"Oi, Chopper!" He called out to the doctor so he could share the hilarity of the situation. Sanji didn't think it was very funny. He was worried about the swordsman (not that he'd ever admit it) and he needed some way to help comfort the swordsman as well as himself.


	4. Chopper Explains

1000 hits. Thanks guys!

Wahh! Short short SHOOORT! I'm sorry, you guys deserve more than this, but I was seriously struggling with this chapter so I just had to get it out of the way.

-PD

* * *

After Usopp had left, Sanji went right back to stroking Zoro's head. He decided that he didn't care what that dumb sniper said. In fact, he'd be damned if he let the ugly bastard affect him. After that last thought, Sanji gripped Zoro's hair a little to tightly, awakening the first mate. Zoro groaned and his lids fluttered open.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked cautiously, straightening his back a little and tightening his hold on the green fuzz that was Zoro's hair.

"Ita!" Zoro exclaimed softly, making Sanji release his hold, but his hand remained in place. "Sanji?" Zoro lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Nngh…feel like a building…fell on me again."

Sanji sweat-dropped, "Ah…"

Zoro sat up, the blanket that was covering his naked form sliding down to his lap. He rubbed his eye as he groggily asked, "Why's your hand on my head, baka-cook." Sanji withdrew it, pretending like his face wasn't on fire from embarrassment. Zoro didn't seem to care though, so Sanji decided that he wouldn't either. That was until Zoro noticed something.

"UWAH! Why the _hell_ am I naked, aho Love-Cook!?" Zoro scrambled to wrap the blanket around his waist, his face turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"Well…" Sanji really—and I mean _really—_wanted to tease Zoro about the blush, but he figured that other things were more important at the moment.

When Sanji didn't come back at him with a biting insult Zoro's mild anger turned into confusion. "What happened?"

"You…uhh…" Sanji wasn't quite sure how well the you-were-turned-into-a-dog-lost-your-human-memories-and-then-turned-into-a-werewolf-thing-and-attacked-a-whole-fleet-of-underwater-pirates-before-passing-out-in-my-arms approach would work, but he'd have to give it a shot, sans the last six words if course.

"Well, you were—"

"Zoro! You're awake!" Luffy came bounding up the stairs and was now squatting next to Zoro with a hand on his hat. "You were AWE~SOME!"

"What?"

"Ahh, Zoro! You're human again." Usopp, along with Chopper, came up the stairs shortly after Luffy had.

"What are you talking about? Tche, last thing I remember was playing that stupid truth-or-dare game." Zoro ran a hand through his hair, subconsciously pulling the blanket further up his torso, like he was trying to hide form the awkward situation.

"Hmm…it seems like your losing consciousness also caused my serum to cease to be affective…" Chopper sighed with an air of disappointment.

"Ehh?" Zoro was looking at them all as if they had gone off their rocker.

"Baka-Marimo. You're too young for senility."

"Shut up! Aho love-cook…" Sanji lifted his leg to deliver a firm kick to Zoro's head, but Zoro backed up and whimpered pitifully against the wall. The blanket magically staying in place, for the most part. It covered the embarrassing bits.

"Huh?" Sanji lowered his foot, "What's the matter with you? I though you were back to normal."

"My potion seems to still be in his system." Chopper sighed again, this time in relief, "So it wasn't completely useless. It seems to activate whenever Zoro feels threatened."

"That reminds me. Chopper, why did you create this…drug." Sanji had gone over to Zoro and was patting his head again as Zoro's whimpers decreased. His hand was eventually shoved off but not before the entire crew had turned their heads towards the now very shy reindeer, so no one but Sanji got to see Zoro blush for the second time that day.

"Well, uh…I created it to help improve fighting abilities by invoking inner animal instincts. It was also supposed to improve the user's physical performance. Kind of like a steroid, but…"

"Seems like it reacted in the literal sense. How unusual, not to mention highly improbable." Robin commented.

Chopper nodded his head in agreement. "The man I bought the ingredients from _had _said his products worked miracles, but I thought he just meant miracles that were purely medicinal. I didn't realize that the products' descriptions had been literal and not metaphorical. Whoops. Eh heh heh…" Chopper laughed nervously, shrinking away from a fuming Zoro.

"I'm sure," Robin continued, taking the attention off the terrified doctor, "if it ever were to be perfected, it could go for a pretty penny. Wouldn't you agree, Navigator-san?" Nami put a thoughtful hand to her chin and closed her eyes, reopening them to reveal glowing belli signs. The entire crew discouraged her unvoiced idea.

"But it's still in its experimental stage." Chopper added disdainfully, now hiding behind Robin. "I would test it on Zoro again—" Zoro's 'Oi!' seemed to go unnoticed, "—but he already has it in his system, I would have to give him some sort of reversal drug before I could do that…Unless someone else would be willing to test it for me!" Chopper looked around the crew, hope shimmering in his big adorable eyes.

Robin patted him on the head after he began to tear when no one offered to be his test subject. "Why don't you get to work on your experiments Doctor-san, and we'll see when you're done?" Chopper accepted this and skipped off to his 'laboratory' to get right back to work. The rest of the crew dispersed throughout the ship while Sanji stayed with Zoro, trying to get him back into his regular frame of mind.

"Oi, shitty Marimo." Zoro's ears started to grow back and his eyes seemed to gloss over.

"Aho shitty swordsman! Snap out of it!" Zoro's tail grew out from under the blanket and fur was starting to sprout on his arms and by his tail.

Sanji grabbed his shoulders, it was time to try a different tactic "Zoro," he gritted his teeth, "p-please. I-I'm s…soorrrr……I'm sorr..ry." Sanji felt like he was going to puke, "P-Please stop." Zoro's transformation halted. _'Huh, odd.'_ Sanji thought. "Oi, Zoro, you in there?"

Zoro smiled and nuzzled the crook of Sanji's neck. Sanji could hear his tail thumping on the wood of the ship.

"I guess not." Sanji heaved a sigh and scratched behind Zoro's ears. "Oi, Usopp!"

Usopp came up the steps to see Sanji gently pushing against a very persistent, still very _naked_, Zoro, who seemed to just want attention. Usopp tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh. "Wha-what do you w-waahaha," Usopp took several breaths before trying to talk again. When he looked back at Sanji, who's face was being licked mercilessly by Zoro's long tongue, he could contain himself no longer and was rolling around the deck.

"Usopp. I didn't call you here…" Sanji looked up at Usopp, intent to kill written all over his face, "to laugh at me."

"Yiiiii!" Usopp was up and standing as fast as he could, the upper half of his body stiff as a board, I'm sure you can take a stab at what his knees were doing, it was nothing new. "W-W-What is it?" The look Sanji had given him had been cold enough to cool Nami's temper. Not the best analogy if you have never been on the receiving end of her wrath, which he had, plenty of times.

"I want you to tailor his pants for his tail, so he doesn't have to walk around completely indecent." Usopp looked down at Zoro—quickly altering his gaze skyward soon after—to see that he'd managed to wriggle out from under the blanket and was now completely exposed. Thankfully Sanji's leg offered a bit of censorship.

Nami, who had decided to take a little lounge time on the lower deck, could hear Sanji obviously trying to convince Zoro of something. The pleading tone in his voice intrigued her and she found herself cautiously making her way upstairs, only to get almost flattened by a pale, sick looking Usopp who'd had his nose pointed skyward, not looking where he'd been going.

"Usopp?"

Usopp spun around and grabbed Nami by the shoulders, finally looking down. "If you value your bento*, then don't go upstairs."

"Huh? Usopp!" Usopp continued to scuttle down the stairs to go find Chopper of Luffy to take his mind off of what he'd just seen. Nami, now completely confused but still very curious, decided that for once she was going to let this go. After all, she had better things to do.

Not long after, Usopp tossed a pair of pants around the corner, ones with a hole in the seat.

"Thanks Usopp!" Sanji called. Zoro had calmed down considerably and was now dozing with his head on Sanji's lap, to the cook's mild distaste, and had his lower half covered with a blanket again. Sanji had been stroking Zoro's head and occasionally gave him a gently scratch behind the ears.

"Oi, Marimo. Got some pants for you." Zoro groggily lifted his head from the cook's lap and let a loud yawn roll out of his mouth. "You back to normal?" Sanji questioned when he saw the uncomfortable, if not slightly confused, expression on Zoro's face.

"Mm." He grunted, taking the pants from Sanji's fist and slipping them on under the blanket before walking off to go do god knows what.

Sanji sat up and rolled a new cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, but he didn't light it. "This makes no sense." He said, staring up at then endless blue sky.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I was sitting at my gate at the air port while I was writing this, and I look up to see this dad with his son that's like under a year old and he's flying him around and tossing him like 2-3 feet in the air and stuff and I seriously afraid he was gonna drop the kid. There was also this guy next to him giving him this _priceless_ look and you could tell he was thinking 'wtf are you doing with your kid!?' pointless little story there that I wanted to share with y'all. I wish I had it on camera…^^;

Well, we have mimifoxlove to thank for getting this up. If it weren't for her I probably would've ditched this story all together ages ago. Thanks for reading this!

*if you value your bento: basically another way of saying 'if you don't wanna loose your lunch'

-PD


	5. Botched Up Plot

Ok, I seriously jacked up the plot to his story, so it's going on hiatus for a little while until I can fix things up. I'm really sorry about this, but I didn't think the plot through enough it was kinda spur of the moment so I'm going to have to rewrite this. There's a whole bunch of contradictory things and I really need to get this story in line. Keep watching though, cause I'm not getting rid of 'Infinite Loyalty' Just yet!

Sorry my duckies!

-PD


	6. GOOD NEWS!

OMG GUYS! I have good news~~~

You see, I've finally figured out what I'm gonna do with this plot. Things are kinda hectic with the new year rolling in, so I don't know when I'll actually get around to rewriting and posting the new chapters for this story, but I just thought I'd let you all know that I'm not abandoning this fic, and that I'll start working on it sometime this coming school year. Thank you all so much for your patience! You guys are such awesome readers TTwTT *hugs you all*

-PD


End file.
